custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing to the Beat (script)
(after the Barney Theme Song, we start the episode in the clubhouse living room. Kylie and Holly run down the stairs, exchanging improv lines to each other. Holly sets a boom box on the shelf, while Kylie sets the Barney doll on the coffee table) * Holly: I can’t wait for the school dance, Kylie. * Kylie: Me too, Holly. It’s gonna be so much fun. I think everybody will be there. * Holly: Yeah, it’s gonna be too big to miss. * (Holly turns on the boom box as music starts to play, and they both start dancing. Andrew and Lucas enter via the front door) * Andrew: Uh….what are you guys doing? * Kylie: Practicing. * Andrew: For what? * Holly: Why, the big school dance, of course. * Lucas: *sadly* Oh yeah. Forgot about that. *sits at a nearby chair* * Andrew: Can I join you? * Girls: Sure. * Andrew: Alright. *walks closer to them* * (The instrumental turns into a song, “Everybody Dance”) * Kids: It’s so much fun when we’re together. We always seem to find something fun to do. I’ve got a notion, let’s put our feet in motion. * Kylie: One, two…. * Andrew: One, two, three! * Kids: Come on and dance. Come on and dance. Everybody, everybody dance. Five, six, seven, eight. Dance with me and see, how much fun it can be. Everybody, come on and dance. * (Cuts to Lucas watching them sadly, then cuts back to the other kids) * Kids: Come on and dance. Come on and dance. Everybody, everybody dance. Five, six, seven, eight. Dance with me and see, how much fun it can be. Everybody, come on and dance. * (Song ends) * (The Barney doll comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! What fancy feet! * Kids: Barney! *all hug him* * Barney: Hi everybody! It’s great to see you again. * Kylie: We’ve been practicing our dancing for the school dance tomorrow night. * Barney: Oh, that sounds like fun. * Holly: Yeah, almost everybody’s gonna be there. * Barney: I see. * Andrew: Hey Lucas, why didn’t you join us? * Lucas: Because….I’m not going to the dance. * Kids: WHAT!? * Kylie: Why not? * Lucas: I’m not as good of a dancer as you guys are. * Barney: Everybody has their own way of dancing, Lucas. And I’m sure your way is just as great. * Lucas: Thanks Barney, but I don’t think so. * Andrew: Have you ever tried it before? * Lucas: No….but I still know I won’t be any good. * Barney: But you’ll never know until you give it a try, Lucas. You might even like it too. * Holly: Barney’s right, Lucas. * (All the kids all convince him at once) * (Music starts for “Trying Something New”) * Lucas: Well, I don’t know, guys. When I try something new, something I’ve never done before. I start to feel, kinda funny. Kinda feeling I’ve got to explore. My thoughts are racing, it’s all so new. If I start shaking, what then will I do? * Kids: My tummy gets tight, then flutters, tight, then flutters. My heart is beating boom, boom, boom. My hands become all warm and sweaty, warm and sweaty, when I’m trying something new. * Andrew: The feelings come, and then they go. I start to wonder if I’m okay. * Kylie: Is this normal? Should this be happening? * Holly: Does anyone else feel this way? * Lucas: Will I stumble? Will I be scared? When I get nervous, I reach for my bear. * All: My tummy gets tight, then flutters, tight, then flutters. My heart is beating boom, boom, boom. My hands become all warm and sweaty, warm and sweaty, when I’m trying something new. My tummy gets tight, then flutters, tight, then flutters. My heart is beating boom, boom, boom. My hands become all warm and sweaty, warm and sweaty, when I’m trying something new. * (Song ends) * Kylie: Come on, Lucas. Please? * (Everyone else starts pleading) * Lucas: Oh ok. * Kids: Yay! * Barney: Believe in yourself, Lucas. And remember, you don’t get everything right the very first time. * Lucas: Ok….Well, here I go. * (He does a few steps, a few jumps, and then spins, but falls) * Lucas: Whoa! * (Crash sound effect is heard) * (Barney helps him up) * Holly: Are you okay, Lucas? * Lucas: Yeah I guess so. But this isn’t gonna work. * Andrew: Is there anything we can do to help? * Holly: I know! We’ll start with baby steps. Let’s do a dance easy enough for Lucas to do too. * Barney: That’s a tee-riffic idea, Holly! * Kylie: But what dance can we do? * Barney: I have the perfect one in mind. *walks to the boom box and turns it on* * (Music starts for “The Dino Dance”) * Kids: The Dino Dance! * Barney: That’s right! There’s a new dance craze, sweeping the country, and it’s called the Dino Dance. It’s a lot of fun, and we all hope, you’ll give it a chance. Are you ready now? ‘Cause it goes...like...this. First you hop, hop, hop all over the place. Shake your dino tail, while you make a funny face. Everybody start twisting and turning, we’ll have a lot of fun while we’re learning to do...the Dino Dance. * All: It’s a lot of fun as you can see, a dance just right for you and me, so come on! * (All encourage Lucas to join. As they sing, he’s shown to have trouble keeping up with the choreography) * All: First you hop, hop, hop all over the place. Shake your dino tail, shake, shake, while you make a funny face. Everybody start twisting and turning, we’ll have a lot of fun while we’re learning to do...the Dino Dance. We’re gonna do….the Dino Dance. * (Song ends) * (Lucas is still struggling) * Lucas: Oh come on. Not even this dance I can do. * Andrew: Don’t give up, Lucas. You did a great job. * Lucas: I don’t know. Let’s face it, I’ll never be good at dancing. *goes upstairs* * Kylie: Do you think we should talk to him? * Barney: Maybe later. I think he wants to be alone right now. * (kids adlib things like “OK” or “Good point”) * Andrew: I wonder why Lucas feels so badly about himself. * Holly: I guess he’s just not confident yet. * Barney: You’re right. when you try something new, it takes a while to get the hang of it. But with lots of hard work and practice, you’ll feel very good about yourself. * Holly: Maybe he’ll want to try again later. * (kids adlib in agreement. Transitions to the theater room where Baby Bop (wearing a pink tutu) is standing on the stage) * (An instrumental of Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy plays in the background, while she dances to it. As the music plays, she says moves while she does them) * Baby Bop: Pirouette, pirouette. *giggles* Arabesque, one leg, then the other. * (At this point, Lucas walks in, standing at the door watching) * Baby Bop: Croise. Another pirouette. Whee! *giggles* Now for the finale, jete. Jete! Jete! Whoo! *giggles* * (Music ends, as she poses doing a croise) * Baby Bop: That was so much fun! I love ballad! *giggles as she walks down off the stage* Oh, hi Lucas! * Lucas: Hi Baby Bop. *sits on a chair* * Baby Bop: What’s wrong, Lucas? You look sad. * Lucas: Well, my friends are going to a school dance tomorrow. I’d like to go, but I can’t. * Baby Bop: Why not? * Lucas: I’m the only one who doesn’t know how to dance. I want to be good, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t do it. Even your dance was great, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you. I learned that in my ballad class. Hey, maybe I could teach you how to dance ballad. * Lucas: Really? But isn’t that for girls? * Baby Bop: Oh, girls and boys can do ballad. * Lucas: I don’t have to wear a tutu, do I? Pink’s not really my color. * Baby Bop: *giggles* That’s okay. Tutus are more of a girl thing anyway. But you should’ve seen BJ when he wore a tutu. He looked funny! *giggles* * (the two walk up on the stage) * Lucas: Are you sure about this, Baby Bop? If I’m not good at any other dance, then I probably can’t do ballad either. * Baby Bop: Don’t worry, Lucas. It’s easy. Start by standing on your tippy toes like this. * Lucas: Ok. *does the same thing* * Baby Bop: Now hold up your arms over your head. * Lucas: Like this? * Baby Bop: That’s right! Now watch what I do. *spins around a few times* Now you do it. * Lucas: Ok. *does the same thing* Hey, this is easy! * Baby Bop: Very good! *giggles* * (The two continue doing the dance move) * Baby Bop: Whoa, I’m getting dizzy. * (transitions to the living room where the kids are sitting on the couch, while Barney stands nearby) * Holly: Barney, what kind of dances are there around the world? * Barney: Well, I know a great way we can find out! *his magic turns on the nearby TV* * Kids: The Adventure Screen! * Barney: Right! * (Stock footage of dances are shown to match up with the dialogue) * Barney: Wherever you go in the world, people have many different ways of dancing. This one is the Can Can, which comes from France. * Holly: Those dresses are beautiful. * Kylie: Yeah, and look how high they kick up their legs. * Barney: Here’s another one. Their doing the Tango. This dance is most common in countries in South America. * Kylie: I’d like to learn how to do that. * Andrew: What’s that one, Barney? * Barney: That’s a Scottish folk dance, Andrew. * Andrew: Are they wearing skirts? * Barney: Not all of them. The women are wearing skirts, while the men have kilts. It’s a traditional dress they sometimes wear in Scotland. * Holly: Hey, that’s the Chinese Dragon Dance. * Barney: That’s right, Holly. This dance is performed at many parties in China, and is suppose to bring people good luck. And do you know what this one is? * Kids: The Hula! * Barney: A huh. The hula comes from Hawaii. These dances tell stories by using your hands, and they usually wear flowers and grass skirts. And there you have it, those are a few of the dances you’ll find around the world. *his magic turns off the TV* * (the kids clap and thank Barney) * Barney: You’re welcome. * Andrew: Did you see the dragon dance? That one was my favorite. * Kylie: Yeah, but the hula was really cool too. * Holly: For sure, but I just love the dresses from the can can dance. What’s your favorite dance outfit, Barney? * Barney: All of the ones we saw were great, but my very favorite is….. *he magically puts on his top hat, bow tie, and tap dancing shoes, and is holding a cane* My happy dancin’ shoes! * (The kids compliment Barney on his outfit) * Barney: One, two, three, four! * (music starts for “Happy Dancin’ this version based on Season 2-3) * Barney: *scats to the beginning of the song* Happy dancin’ with my shoes….helps me chase away the blues. Makes me feel just like I may….go happy dancin’ all day. Yeah! Happy dancin’ all day. *does different poses to the next three beats* Whoa! Boom! Yeah! *chuckles* Oh boy! *dance solo* *scats to music* Happy dancin’ with my shoes….helps me chase away the blues. Makes me feel just like I may….go happy dancin’ all day. *chuckles* Yeah! Happy dancin’, happy dancin’ all day! * (Song ends) * (Kids cheer for Barney, while he bows) * Barney: Thank you, thank you so much! I’ll be here all week! *chuckles* * (Transitions to the next scene where Kylie is at the boom box, with a CD in her hand) * Andrew: What are you doing, Kylie? * Kylie: I just had an idea for a game we can all play. * (All ask at once what it is) * Kylie: We can listen to the music on this CD, and whatever it plays, we can dance to it. * (All adlib in excitement saying it’s a good idea) * Holly: Let’s do it! * (Kylie puts the CD in the boom box, then pushes the play button as an instrumental piece begins to play.) * Andrew: Oh yeah! Hip hop’s my favorite! * (Everyone does hip hop-like dance moves for the 15-20 seconds the music plays) * Barney: Get on down! *chuckles* * (Record scratch then next music piece plays) * Holly: Country music! * (Everyone dances for the 15-20 seconds the music plays) * Holly: Yee-haw, partners! * Barney: Get along, little dogies! *chuckles* * (Record scratch then next music piece plays) * Kylie: It’s the waltz! * (15-20 seconds the music plays. Barney and Kylie dance together, while Holly and Andrew dance together) * (Record scratch, next music plays) * Barney: Ah yes, smooth jazz. * (15-20 seconds the music plays, everyone dances along) * (Record scratch, next music plays) * All: The Conga! * Andrew: Everybody line up! * (In this order, Andrew, Kylie, Holly, and Barney line up, then they walk while dancing and singing to the conga. After 15-20 seconds, the music stops) * Barney: That was a stu-u-pendous game, Kylie! * (the kids adlib in agreement) * Holly: How about we play again! * All: Yeah! * Andrew: Hit it, Kylie! * Kylie: Ok! *goes to the boom box, pushes the button* * (Conga music plays again. Everyone gets in the line again, as they continue doing the conga) * (Transitions to next scene where Lucas is doing some ballad moves, while Baby Bop watches) * Baby Bop: That’s it! You’ve got it! *giggles* * Lucas: This is great! Thanks for helping me, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: You’re welcome. * Lucas: I gotta show everyone that I can do ballad. * Baby Bop: Good idea! Where are they anyway? * Lucas: They should be down in the living room. Let’s go see. * Baby Bop: Ok. I’m right behind you. * (The two leave the room, as we transition to the next scene where Barney and the kids are talking to each other. Baby Bop runs down the stairs) * Baby Bop: Hi Barney! Hi friends! * (Barney and kids say hi to Baby Bop) * Kylie: Baby Bop, have you seen Lucas today? * Baby Bop: Yes I have. And he has a surprise for you! * (everyone adlibs at once wondering what it is) * Baby Bop: Come on down, Lucas! * (music starts for “Look at Me I’m Dancing”) * (Lucas walks down the stairs, then does a few ballad moves. The kids start adlibbing on what their seeing) * Lucas: Look at me, I’m dancing. I can feel the dancing beat. Dancing shoes upon my feet, look at me, look at me, I’m dancing. Tippy, tippy, tapping on my toes, moving to the music. Twirling and swirling and do-si-do. How I love to dance. * (Baby Bop starts to dance with him) * Baby Bop & Lucas: Look at me, I’m dancing. I can feel the dancing beat. Dancing shoes upon my feet, look at me, look at me, I’m dancing. * (Lucas does a dance solo) * Lucas: Spinning and whirling around and round. I can feel the music. Swooping and jumping I’m off the ground. How I love to dance. * Baby Bop & Lucas: Look at me, I’m dancing. I can feel the dancing beat. Dancing shoes upon my feet, look at me, look at me, I’m dancing. * Lucas: Look at me, look at me, I’m dancing. * (Song ends) * (Everyone cheers for Lucas, as he and Baby Bop hi-five) * Barney: Lucas, that was super-dee-duper! * Lucas: You liked it? You guys really liked it? * All: Yes! * Kylie: Where’d you learn to dance like that? * Baby Bop: Me! I helped him dance ballad! * Lucas: You were the best dance teacher I could ever ask for, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Oh thank you *giggles* * (the two hug) * Barney: That was nice of you to help, Baby Bop. You know how to be a good friend. * (music starts for “That is What it Means to Be a Friend”) * Barney: You and me, me and you. There is so much we can do. Play all day, tomorrow play again. I can see, you and me, get along tee-riffically. That is what it means to be a friend. * Holly: When I go out to ride a bike, I’d love to ride with you. * Kylie: I wonder if we could find a bike that’s built for two. * All: I can see, you and me, get along tee-riffically. That is what it means to be a friend. * Andrew: If you throw a ball in the air, I’ll be there to catch. * Lucas: It’s so much fun when we share, cause we’re the perfect match. * All: I can see, you and me, get along tee-riffically. That is what it means to be a friend. * Barney: Give me a hug, and you can bet, I will give one too. * Baby Bop: Blow me a kiss, and you’ll get one blowing back to you. *blows kiss* * All: I can see, you and me, get along tee-riffically. That is what it means to be a friend. That is what it means to be a friend. * (Song ends) * Holly: So what do you think, Lucas? Do you want to go to the dance now? * Lucas: Well….yes. Yes I would. * All: Yay! * Andrew: Now it’ll be much more fun with all of us there. * Kylie: Yeah, we’re glad you changed your mind. * Lucas: Well, I couldn’t have done it without a special friend. * Baby Bop: Oh *giggles* * (music starts for “I Love You”) * Barney: When your trying new, it’s okay if you don’t get it right. And remember, you can always get help from the people you love. I love you, you love me. We’re a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won’t you say you love me too? * All: I love you, you love me. We’re best friends like friends should be. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won’t you say you love me too? * (Song ends) * Baby Bop: Time for me to go now. Bye bye everybody! * (Barney and the kids say bye to Baby Bop, while she waves to everyone, then magically disappears) * Andrew: I think it’s time for us to go too. * (kids adlib in agreement, then they say goodbye to Barney) * Barney: Bye everybody! So long! See you later! Bye bye! * (The kids exit via the door. We pan to the Barney doll, wearing his hat, bowtie, and shoes from earlier. The doll winks ending the episode)